College Life
by flyingpenny
Summary: This a story about the Edward,Bella,Rosalie,Emmett,Alice and Jasper at College. They have never met before. I hope you enjoy!This is my First Fanfiction so PLEASE tell me what you think :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: These Characters are the property of Stephanie Meyer**

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

So this was the beginning of my new life. For the next three years of my life I would live, eat, sleep and learn in this place. College was never something I'd really eve cared about until I had to say goodbye to my mom. She lived back in Phoenix but now that she had married Phil and had a baby I knew that she was trying to start over.

I walked up to the front desk so I knew which room I should move my bags into but because of my clumsiness I slipped on nothing. I knew something like this would happen; I braced myself, ready for the pain. But out of nowhere to strong arms wrapped around me and picked me up and placed me gently on the ground. That was when I saw him, he had bronze messy hair, sticking up in all directions and the most beautiful bright green eyes but best of all was the crooked smile that made my heart stop.

"Hey, I'm Edward. Nice to meet you" he said in a husky voice.

"Hi, I'm Bella, nice to meet you too. Thanks for saving me" I replied

"It was no problem. Well I better get going I hope I'll see you around" he smiled that crooked smile as he said this. I nodded and he turned and walked off and I did the same trying not to slip.

I turned to the front desk and said "Hi I'm Bella Swan, I was just signing in" the women looked up with a smile and said happily "Well welcome Bella! I hope you enjoy college, you're room number is 16 and your roommates are Ali- No I think you can find out by yourself it makes it more exciting!" "Thank you!" I replied and with that I walked off to find my room and discover who my roommates would be. I stopped outside Room 16 I was nervous this was the beginning of forever.

**Please Review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: These Characters are the Property of Stephanie Meyer**

**Chapter 2: Friends**

**BPOV**

When I approached the door of my room I heard loud music coming from the room. Slowly I knocked on the door, and then someone shouted "It's open!" I hesitantly opened door. The first thing saw was a small pixie like girl with short black inky hair who was jumping up and down on the couch. She was obviously excited she hopped off the couch and said

"Hi I'm Alice! You must be Bella!"

Then a tall, skinny girl with the most beautiful blonde hair appeared and said "Hi I'm Rosalie but please call me Rose"

"Hi Rosalie I'm Alice and this is Bella" Alice replied.

"Well well well what do we have here" said a husky voice from behind us.

We all turned to see a green eyed god otherwise known as Edward leaning against the doorframe.

"Edward!" Alice squealed

NOOOOOOOOOOOO he had a girlfriend...pity.

"Hey Sister!" he replied.

HUH?

"Oh Rose, Bella this is my big brother Eddie!"

OH!

"Hi" Rose said shyly

"Hello again, Bella" said Edward

"Hi" I said quietly

"Wait, you guys know each other?" Alice asked

"We um.. sorta bumped into each other earlier" I replied

Alice grinned at Edward then at me and then Edward said "Well I should probably go get ready for dinner"

"Bye Edward" was our reply and then he walked off.

**Please Review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: These characters are the property of Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

As Rosalie, Alice and I walked to dinner I started to think about Edward, his gorgeous messy hair and dazzling emerald eyes. I wanted him. NO I NEEDED him; suddenly my whole world seemed to revolve around him.

When Rose, Alice and I walked into the Dining Hall we saw Edward and two other guys sitting at a table. One guy was really thick and muscular and the other was tall with blonde hair they all waved, so with Alice in the lead we all walked around to meet them. "Hey Ali!" said the muscular one

"Hi Emmett! Bella, Rose this is my big brother Emmett" Alice replied

Emmett waved and Rose blushed.

"And this is Jasper" Edward said as he gave a gesture to the blonde boy and then continued "who I believe is Rose's brother"

"Yes, he is" Roses answered but her eyes were still on Emmett who was also staring back.

"Well I'm gonna go get some food" I said just wanting to get away.

"Yeh I'm sorta hungry too" replied Edward

So we walked off together I turned my head to see that Rosalie and Emmett were now flirting and so were Alice and Jasper. I shook my head. What was wrong with them?

Edward seemed be think the same thing because as we were putting food on our plates he said "I can't believe them, my brother and sister both found someone to flirt with on their first day"

"Yeh my brother was the same" I replied but then I started to wish I had never brought my brother up in the conversation.

"You have a brother?" Edward asked Oh CRAP!

"Um.. yeh sorta" I replied

"I don't really understand" Edward said confused

"Well he um.. died in a car crash 6 months ago" I said I could feel the tears starting to well up in my eyes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" Edward said but it was too late. Suddenly tears were streaming down my face so I quickly ran from the line of hungry students. As I turned the corner near my room I heard Edward call "Bella!" But I had already run into my room with tears streaming down my face. A few minutes later I heard a soft knock on the door "Bella, it's Edward"

**Please Review :) So I know if I should keep writing! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi Everybody thanks for Following My story. And Thank you sooooooooooooooooooo much to MY FIRST REVIEWER! twilightgirl1395 this Chapter is for you!**

**ENJOY!**

**Please R&R and leave any comments! :)**

**LOts of LOve**

**huntpenny**

_Previously on College Life: __"You have a brother?" Edward asked Oh CRAP!_

_"Um.. yeh sorta" I replied_

_"I don't really understand" Edward said confused_

_"Well he um.. died in a car crash 6 months ago" I said I could feel the tears starting to well up in my eyes._

_"Oh, I'm so sorry" Edward said but it was too late. Suddenly tears were streaming down my face so I quickly ran from the line of hungry students. As I turned the corner near my room I heard Edward call "Bella!" But I had already run into my room with tears streaming down my face. A few minutes later I heard a soft knock on the door "Bella, it's Edward"_

Oh Crap! As if this is happening to me!

So today I started College I found out I have these two awesome roommates, then I meet their family. One of them is the cutest guy I have EVER seen and the others are all really nice BUT then the really cute one brings up the question of my family which of course touches a nerve and I end up back in my room crying my eyes out and then just to make my life EVEN worse he just so happens to be outside my room!

"Umm... Bella I'm really sorry I didn't mean to make you upset. I'm so sorry! Please let me in."Edward said sincerely.

"Thanks Edward. But I think you should probably go back to dinner so the others aren't worried" I replied

"Don't worry Bella it's all been taken care of, I just texted Alice and they won't be bothering us for a few hours. So you and I can talk." He said.

"Oh okay just hold on a sec" I replied nervously. I looked at myself in the mirror and said without thinking "OH CRAP!"

"Bella are you okay? What happened? Do I need to get you some help?" He rambled on and by time I had fixed my makeup and re done my hair he was still asking what was wrong so I decided I would quickly get changed into nicer jeans and flats. I opened the door he just stood there in shock.

"What?" I asked thinking I'm forgot to put pants on I looked down worried.

"Nothing" He said hesitantly.

I gave him a confused look and he said "Apart from the fact that you look really beautiful"

I turned my head away because of course I just had to blush.

Edward hesitantly took a step forward and wrapped one hand around my waist. I froze in shock not expecting that. I felt electricity go through us I looked up to see him staring intently at me. "I'm sorry I shouldn't of" he said quickly taking his hand away I felt sad without his touch.

"I didn't mind" I muttered before I would stop the words they'd come out. By this time we had walked out to his car without me even noticing it. He shot me a crooked grin that made me feel warm and buttery inside.

"Really?" He asked still smiling

Of course I blushed furiously.

"So where are we going?" I asked curiously after we were both in the car.

"Well I was thinking I could take you out for dinner. That is of course if you don't mind"


End file.
